Carmen Rodriguez
Carmen Rodriguez is a mouse from Mexico, & one of Olivia's best friends in The Mouse Avenger's GMD fanfiction stories. Voiced by Nancy Cartwright, Carmen is a very athletic mouse, & may be approached freely without caution. Appearance Small, & very thin. Has orange fur, curvy pink ears, bright purple eyes, a black heart-shaped nose, a round head, a tiny bucktooth, & little hands & feet. Wears two dark red hair-bows, a dark red T-shirt, tan pants, & black sneakers with white laces. Family *Jorge Rodriguez (father) *Mariposa Rosales (mother, deceased) *Ana Lucia Rodriguez (sister) *Primo Pepito Davila (cousin) *Primo Maria Davila (cousin) *Tio Alberto Davila (uncle) *Tia Yolanda Rodriguez (aunt) *Prima Elena Rodriguez (cousin) *Tio Panchito Rodriguez (uncle) *Tia Beatriz Mendez (aunt) *Abuelo Jose Roberto "Tito" Rodriguez (grandfather) *Abuela Guadalupe Rodriguez (grandmother) Biography To be announced. Fursonality Sweet & spunky. Adorable & angelic. Cute & cuddly. Fursonal Information Likes Rainbow Toys, reading, slumber parties, singing, dancing, acting, music, art, shopping, G-rated movies, making & visiting friends, going on adventures, toys & games, bright colors, cartoons, crimefighting, candy, anything that’s fun, playing with toys, calling on the phone, Mexican culture, goofing off, drawing & coloring, writing, chocolate ice cream, rubies, rainbows Dislikes Mouses Fiennes, villains, not being able to have fun, being called "Carma", anything scary or really frightening, heavy violence, rape, dishonesty, low moral values, bigotry, racism, sexism, being taken advantage of Talents, Skills, & Abilities Is an excellent singer, dancer, actress, saxaphone-player, & writer; can read upside-down; very good at doing impressions; not a bad artist, either; is superb in speaking Spanish. Pastimes & Hobbies Playing with toys, reading, going to slumber parties, singing, dancing, acting, working spending time with her family, goofing off, shopping, watching movies, making & visiting friends, going on adventures, drawing & coloring, writing, calling on the phone, watching cartoons Prized Possessions Her Rainbow Toys, her storybooks, her sleeping bag, her Mexican music CDs, her toys & games, her mega-playroom, her wind-up ballerina dancing doll, her teddy pinata, her enormous bedroom, her videos, her toy rocking horse, her telephone, her video games, her bike, her musical instruments, her clothes, her art supplies, her piggy bank, her scrapbook, her family albums, her snacks, her crayons, her dress-up clothes, her backpack, her maracas, her diary, her coloring & activity books, her computer games, her dolls, her playsets, her board games, her costumes, her computer, her action figures, her puppets, her balloons, her stickers, her party invitations, her jewelry Favorite Things Rainbow Toys, reading, slumber parties, singing, dancing, acting, music, art, shopping, G-rated movies, making & visiting friends, going on adventures, Mexican culture, toys & games, bright colors, cartoons, calling on the phone, crime-fighting, candy, anything that’s fun, drawing & coloring, writing, chocolate ice cream, rubies, rainbows Whereabouts & Frequent Haunts Playing in her enormous bedrrom and her mega-playroom at Central 221B Baker Street; also inviting Olivia and her four best friends to slumber parties Particular Habits Has an adorable tendency to laugh if Olivia is unable to hit her pinata. Nicknames, Pet Names, Aliases, & Alternate Monikers Chiquita, Nina, Carmencita, Senorita Health Problems / Disabilities / Illnesses Suffered Colds, measles, mumps, the sniffles, a few cuts, jungle fever, sleeping sickness, scarlet fever, influenza, appendicitis Education Currently attends Mme Angelina Flaherty Arts Academy for Boys & Girls, as well as kindergarten at Dover Grammar School; will graduate from Oxford College (with the degrees in Crimefighting & The Performing Arts) Extracurricular Plays the maracas in the school band; belongs to the Porter clan; likes rubies & chocolate ice cream; her favorite snack is peanut butter & banana sandwiches; is a very fast learner; is excellent at keeping screts; likes to exercise by running on a spinning record; is a member of Olivia's kid club; her best friends are Olivia Flaversham, Cynthia Frisby, Mumtaz Muhammed, Ana Maria Fernandes, and Kate Brown, whom she sees every day after school; her Spanish teacher is Verna Queso; likes Swiss cheese. Noted Accomplishments Won second place in a spelling bee at her school; played the role of Lanette in the school play Flowers In The Fields; has rescued Mouse London from doom on numerous occasions; was once the winner of the Little Miss London contest. Fanfics Featuring Carmen Rodriguez *Ratigan's Story *The Great Mouse Detective 2: A New Beginning *The Week After *A Twilight Tale *From Winter Frost To Spring Flowers *Summer Days *The Baker Street Family Chronicles *Baker Street Tales *More Baker Street Tales *Even More Baker Street Tales *Adventures In Mouse London *More Adventures In Mouse London *Even More Adventures In Mouse London *Ratigan To The Rescue *The Face In The Mirror *My One True Love *Nightmares *The Key To Your Future *Gentle Lullaby *The Hound Of The Wickervilles *Framed *Heaven's Light, Hell's Fire *The Winds Of Change *Forbidden Fruit *The Power Of One *After The Golden Years *Only Time *4 Days To Save The World *100 Themes *1986 *A Fright To Remember *A GMD Christmas Story *A Midsummer Daydream *Around The World In A Week *Blood On My Hands *Blue Hawaii *Bubbly *Celebrity Encounters *Crackdown *Dark Side Of The Moon *Day Of The Locusts *Delinquent *Don't Say Goodbye So Soon *East End Story *Ennui *Fading Darkness *Family Mouse *Fire & Ice *Friends Forever *From Oxford With Love *From The Casebook Of Basil Of Baker Street *Go For The Green *God Save The Queen *Good Times At Holmesington High *Goodbye So Soon *Great Mouse Detective TV *Hello, Livvy! *I Will Be There For You *I, Robot *Insanity At Its Worst *Lady Mousewell Comes To Visit *Life O' The Party *Life With Abe *Lost & Found *Make New Friends, But Keep The Old *Matchmaker, Matchmaker *Newfound Happiness *Nightmare On Baker Street *Paper, Scissors, Rock *Parody-Palooza! *Purple Haze *Rainbow Bridge *Red Alert *Sailor Mensu *Saving Major Dawson *Secrets Revealed *She Had A Bad Day Again *Take These Broken Wings *That's Amore *The Adventure Of The Speckled Band *The Adventure Of The Wedding Song *The Case Of The Jade Jaguar *The Debutante *The Further Adventures Of The Baker Street Family *The Glamorous Life *The Grass Is Always Greener *The Great Cookie Caper *The Lost Island *The Micro-Heroes *The Missing Slipper *The Most Precious Gift Of All *The Return Of Rico *The Return Of The Seven Queens *The Search For Norad Mousapedra *The Singing Mouse Detective *The Slumber Party *The True Adventures Of Basil Of Baker Street *When The Roads Are Smooth Again *When Worlds Collide More to be announced. Memorable Quotes (& Exchanges Of Dialogue) By Carmen Rodriguez *"Hola, amigas." *"Me llamo Maria del Carmen Isabel Rodriguez Rosales." *"Ay, caramba!" *"We'll always be your best friends, Livvy." *"Wanna go to the playground with me?" *"A mi me gustan mis abuelos, mis tios, y mis primos." *"It means I love my grandparents, my uncles and aunts, and my cousins." *"Break open the pinata!" *"I've got tons of presents for you to have." Songs Performed By Carmen Rodriguez To be announced. Gallery To be announced. Character Modeling History *Anastasia Ashworth *Panchito Pistoles *Princess Anastasia Romanov *Dora (from "Dora the Explorer") *Chuckie Finster (from "Rugrats") References To be announced. External Links To be announced. Category:Mice Category:Characters from Mexico or of Mexican extraction Category:Straight characters Category:Tauruses Category:Anglicans Category:Single characters Category:Students Category:Performers Category:Singers Category:Dancers Category:Artists Category:Writers Category:Artisans Category:Crimefighters Category:Actors Category:Painters Category:Poets Category:Playwrights Category:Screenwriters Category:Authors Category:Songwriters Category:Filmmakers Category:Entertainers Category:Musicians Category:Liberal characters Category:Whigs Category:Characters born in May Category:Multilingual characters